


【日影】Mitochondria

by bghd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bghd/pseuds/bghd
Summary: 床头的闹钟指针滑过整点，影山从缠绵的卷发中抽出手指，拍拍日向的头示意他起来。日向也没再继续纠缠，从影山身上滚到床上面对面躺好，拉过影山一只手放在脸边，两只手覆上来轻轻包住。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 26





	【日影】Mitochondria

**Author's Note:**

> 日影！日影！日影！重要的话说三遍  
> 私设两人同居中

日向翔阳和影山飞雄关系好是整个排球体育圈众所周知的事情。

两人就像绑定了一样，就像他们的名字一样形影不离。通常情况，两队要是约了训练赛，你能在阿德勒的训练场找到场外蹦哒的日向翔阳，也能在黑狼更衣室里看见和日向拌嘴的影山飞雄。队友和教练还有平常接触的合作伙伴对此见怪不怪，大家都心照不宣地帮他们隐藏柜门，美名其曰为了Vleague名誉。

施怀登阿德勒是日本排联两个赛季的卫冕冠军，商业活动自然会比黑狼多。有了成绩，很多牌子赞助商慕名而来，广告拍摄任务自然也成了必修课之一。

于是乎在影山飞雄的广告拍摄场地，日向翔阳的出现也不是什么新鲜事。业界还有流传说，有日向在场影山的表情还更丰富些。拍摄方的导演更是欢迎日向这种免费的表情指导师的到来。

这次的赞助商方案有点不同，甲方要求展示运动员训练有素的肉体以来衬托产品。以防有提前知道拍摄消息的打杂人员混进来偷拍，女性工作人员都被支开了——要知道，阿德勒女粉出了名的狂热程度是上过报纸头条的。影山飞雄穿着水洗牛仔裤正赤脚站在白色背景布面前，三台不同位置的摄像机对着他。为了更好的展示出酮体，他身上还被助理抹了油，看起来像油汪汪的叉烧肉皮一样（自称）。虽然只要求露出上身，也没有异性在场，他还是感觉有些不自在。有目光黏在他身上，影山也说不上这个露骨的视线来自谁，似乎所有人都在盯着他，似乎又没有。大家只是专注自己的工作，影山这样自我安慰道。

日向。影山心里默念着这个名字，逆着两盏亮的他头晕目眩的LED灯，在人群中寻找那一撮橙毛。日向正坐在他对面吧台的旋转椅上低头捧着手机摁，两只脚勾在一起悬空甩来甩去，似乎在打什么游戏。察觉到影山正在看他，抬起头来朝着影山挥了挥手，又低头继续沉迷手机。看来不是他，影山松了口气。认识这么几年，坦诚相见并不是没有过，可毕竟是没有外人的情况下。日向从阳光和沙子的历练下回来，换他来也许会更轻松。影山今天似乎怎么也放松不下来，一个简单的舒张肌肉的动作，硬是重复了十几遍才过。导演无奈地抱着双臂上审视着勉强入眼的成片，随口调侃道：“是不是你小男朋友在那边你才那么紧张？用不用我叫人把他支开？”

影山噎住，耳根一红，忙说不用。道歉后又心虚，目光忍不住瞟向日向那边。

好不容易结束了拍摄，影山接过助理递过来的衣服，并没有马上穿上，而是挂在手臂上，径直走到日向前面，轻轻抽走了日向手里的手机。日向显然没有注意到来人，手机被拿走时屏幕上小动物还在开开心心地跳跃，失去了操纵撞到柱子上打出一段game over。

“结束了？”日向夺回手机退出游戏摁了锁屏装进兜里一气呵成。

“结束了。”影山穿过日向身边捡起被日向靠在高脚凳旁边的包。影山刚出过汗，热气全部扑在日向脸上，同时还带着浓郁的男性荷尔蒙的味道。味道是有记忆的，日向的脑海里不禁浮现出影山那张性感的脸，心呼大事不好，裤子里的小兄弟快有反应了，急忙把影山推开。“把衣服穿上啊！！！”

日向背起书包跳下高凳，靠在一边的墙上侧过头等着影山穿衣服。影山在日向一脸嫌弃的目光中套上了衣服，有一句没一句的讨论着晚上吃什么的话题。

“我请客吧。”收拾完器材的导演笑着走过来拍了拍影山的背。“今天辛苦了，把你小男朋友也叫上，难为你今天出卖美色给我们看了。”

影山面对导演大叔的调侃无动于衷，点点头表示认同。日向摸着后脑勺有的没的扯了一堆，一脸惋惜地感叹说影山飞雄选手又要迷倒万千少女了呢，可惜事实是名花有主了。

聚餐选定了影棚不远处的日式居酒屋，大家脱了鞋跪坐在榻榻米上。导演大叔非常善解人意地点了一壶日式烧酒，两人再三推脱还是被敬酒了，用的很小一个酒杯，影山酒量不行，只呡了一小口杯子就被日向抢了去，头一仰全部下肚。同桌的人纷纷拍手起哄，感叹两人感情真好，堪称圈内情侣楷模。影山充耳不闻，而是在桌子底下悄悄握住日向的手，面无表情地小声吐槽隔壁桌中年油腻大叔的笑话好冷。这一幕在众人眼里被自动理解成了，影山和日向在咬耳朵关切地问他要不要紧，于是没有再逼迫两个大球星喝酒，顺其自然地把话柄转移开来。

日向很轻松地就融入话题，影山只是在一旁安静地听，半知半解，他也不关心。日向这家伙，要说变了也变了，要说没变也没变，大体来说还是老样子。一样吵闹，一样超凡的社交才能。

影山默默地填饱了肚子，摇晃着手里的杯子，凝视着杯壁上的气泡上升炸裂开来，开始思考起刚刚大家起哄的自己和日向的亲密程度。

自从和日向分别又重逢后，影山隐隐约约觉得日向的确改变了自己很多，又或者说，和他在一起的时候，格外的偏心。不需要多种隐瞒自己的情绪，大大咧咧地将自己所有的情绪和思想都往他身上砸，他也不会躲开。

影山想想，坦然了，毕竟影子永远追随着光源。

和staff告别后，两人一前一后打打闹闹追逐着回家，日向一进家门就迫不及待地锁上门，像是要对世界隐藏什么天大的秘密。影山蹲在玄关乖乖解鞋带，日向则是两三下蹬掉运动鞋，然后从背后环住影山，将整个重量都压在影山身上。

“别闹，你好重。”影山头也不回地专心手上的工作，直到整理好鞋带换上了家居拖鞋。

“嘿嘿。”

“要闹也去床上。”影山用脚趾都知道日向想干嘛，坚持选择了一个柔软的地方。

影山慢慢起身，日向就着黏在影山背后的姿势没有松手，同手同脚来到卧室，没有人去开灯，没有人去拉上窗帘，一轮洁白的月光撒进来，落到大床上。日向轻轻把影山推到在床上，说：“接下来我做任何事，你都不能反抗。”

“别闹，明天我们队还约了训练赛。”影山顺从躺下，放在两侧的双手悄悄拽住床单。

“好巧，我们也是，可惜不是和你们打。”日向拉着影山宽松的纯棉长袖衣摆往上卷，白天看过的紧实肌肉一点点呈现。这里没有摄像机，没有LED灯，没有奇奇怪怪的工作人员，有的只是彼此。“我不会乱来的，我只是想确认下某些事。”

影山干脆把上衣全部脱下来，故作镇定地问，你要确认什么。日向没有回答他，行动也许是最好的答复。他把双手放在影山颈部，顺着胸锁乳突肌往下，一点点摩挲着训练有素的肌肉形成的独特身体线条。每一块肌肉都是精心锻炼过的，起伏的形状仿佛在告诉日向主人有多用心在保养身体。

日向的手指顺着躯体往下走，慢慢滑过胸大肌，轻微的痒感刺激得影山一阵哆嗦。“真是厉害的肌肉呢……”日向喃喃感叹着，手指在影山的腹直肌上一圈一圈打着转。借着薄弱的月光，每一块隆起的肌肉上都被渡上了特殊的光泽，这是日向最爱不释手的肌肉群。日向脑补着影山锻炼肌肉的场景，小腹随着身体上下起伏，汗水顺着沟壑滴下，光想想都口干舌燥。确认了，有在好好锻炼。

影山被日向这股赤裸裸的目光盯得浑身不自在，突然联想到今天白天拍摄的那种奇怪的第六感，他内心有的定论。加上这家伙的手指在自己肚子上若有若无地触碰，下半身似乎已经起了反应。影山直起上半身，一只大手抓住日向的脸：“差不多看够了吧！”

“唔哦！”日向佯装发出一声被袭击的惨叫，“还没有。”伸出舌头舔了影山手掌心一下。温热的舌苔扫过长满茧子的粗糙掌心，影山一哆嗦，急忙收回了手，把头转开不看日向，轻声说：“……我去厕所解决一下。”

日向识趣地低头，果然看见了影山紧身的牛仔裤中间鼓起了包。“去什么厕所啊，有我还不够吗。”舔了舔嘴唇，一把摁住影山腰部，阻止他要起身的想法，两三下拉开拉链，手指贴着皮肤连着内裤一把拉下，影山尺寸可观的那根迫不及待地跳了出来。

而这根的主人自暴自弃地捂住了脸。

“哇，光摸摸你就硬成这样，真色啊影山选手。”日向坏笑着毫不客气地单手握住柱身上下滑动着，另一只手从自己裤裆里掏出了早已硬挺的性器，以同样的频率撸动着。

“……闭嘴。”影山这个时候还在嘴硬。日向没理他，扶着性器贴上来，两根炽热紧紧靠在一起。“就这样解决吧。”说好的不乱来，还是要遵守诺言。日向拉起影山的手把他拽起来面对面坐着，四条腿交叠，引导他一同握住两人的性器。影山的手更大，可以一并握住运动，掌心粗糙的茧子摩擦着柱身细腻的皮肤，两人刺激得控制不住地呻吟。

过了一会儿两人转向照顾对方的性器。日向被影山不轻不重的力度服侍得很满意，悄悄用拇指和食指捏住影山那根的头部，左右旋转滑动。“唔！慢点！”影山并没有得到同等舒适的对待，日向坏心眼地加快速度，影山只好弓着背把头靠在日向肩膀上断断续续地呻吟，日向却嫌不够刺激似的，用食指修剪得光滑的指甲一下一下挖着头部中间的小孔。

“啊！”影山惊叫出声，不由得加重了手上的力度，紧握着日向的柱身，像是要把里面的东西挤出来，给日向急得嗷嗷直叫，以为影山要公报私仇一把撇断自己那根。

身体的机理扛不住这种较劲，胜负最终是以互相射在对方手里结束。日向低喘着捡起影山丢在自己大腿上的卫生纸，清理着两人重回疲软的性器。随后将纸揉成一团扔到床下，搂着影山的脖子扑倒在他身上，宽阔的肌肉给了最好的反馈。刚刚射完的影山脸上带着可爱的红晕，平常清冷的人只有在性爱之时才会露出丰富的表情，此时此刻都是我的，日向贪婪地想。一个吻落下来压在影山唇上，日向轻轻啄着，顺着影山的唇形一点一点勾画，用犬齿轻轻咬着影山的下唇。影山的手指插进日向卷曲的头发中，一下一下撩拨着发根，嘴角漏出了享受的哼哼。

床头的闹钟指针滑过整点，影山从缠绵的卷发中抽出手指，拍拍日向的头示意他起来。日向也没再继续纠缠，从影山身上滚到床上面对面躺好，拉过影山一只手放在脸边，两只手覆上来轻轻包住。这是日向归国两人同居后所特有的小习惯，偏要拉着影山的一只手入睡，生怕影山再从自己身边消失不见，会又坠入孤独的谷底。逆着月光影山精致的五官看的不是很确切，只能看到影山藏蓝的巩膜上面星光点点，日向保证影山现在一定心情很舒畅。

“睡吧。”影山稍稍用力回握住日向，仿佛无言地说着我也在这里，你什么都不用担心。天亮之后将赴会各自的战场，在各自的舞台所向披靡，对外展现的是强硬的铠甲，二人只会在这小世界里丢盔卸甲，坦诚相拥，像两只小动物互相舔舐伤口。日向也是最近才知道，影山这种恨不得在脸上写着生人勿近的人，偶尔也是会撒娇的。交换了所有的私人时间，对方越来越真实的一幕慢慢洗净铅华，毫无保留地展现出来。没有掩饰，没有谎言，因为我们都是这个世上，除了有血缘关系的亲人，彼此最亲近的人。只要心里有你在，我将无所不能。


End file.
